Episode 180
Eine vollständige Meidō ist die 180. Episode des Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Der Daiyōkai Shishinki sucht Sesshōmaru und findet ihn auch, er fordert Sesshōmaru zum Kampf auf leben und Tot heraus. thumb|left|150px|Shishinkis fehlende Gesichtshälfte. Shishinki will Rache, weil Inu no Taishō ihn einst besiegte und ihn dabei entstellte, indem Inu no Taishō Shishinkis linke Gesichtshälfte abschnitt. nun soll Sesshōmaru die Sache ausbaden müssen, da sein Vater ja schon seit 200 Jahren tot ist. thumb|200px|Shishinkis Meidō Während des Kampfes setzt Shishinki plötzlich eine vollständige Meidō Zangetsuha ein, was Sesshōmaru etwas aus der Bahn wirft. Außerdem meint Shishinki, dass Inu no Taishō die Meidō-Technik nur von ihm geklaut habe, um so stärker zu werden. Um die Rache nun zu vollenden soll Sesshōmaru also sterben müssen. Auch Sesshōmaru setzt seine eigene Meidō Zangetsuha ein, bringt nur nichts, denn Shishinki absorbiert die Attacke. Auch Inu Yasha und seine Freunde treffen am Kampfplatz ein. Als Shishinki gerade zum Angriff ausholt, greift Inu Yasha in das Geschehen ein. Daraufhin macht sich Shishinki einen Spaß draus, dass Sesshōmaru Hilfe von seinem Hanyō-Halbbruder bräuchte, um in dem Kampf nicht sterben zu müssen, obwohl Sesshōmaru doch so stark sein soll. Auch meint er, dass Inu no Taishō Sesshōmaru anscheint nicht leiden konnte, da er nur Tenseiga bekam, was nur Leben retten kann und nur eine unvollendete Meidō-Attacke anwenden kann. Inu Yasha hingegen hat Tessaiga, das Schwert welches 100 Yōkai auf einmal töten kann geerbt. Sesshōmaru wird zwar wütend, fragt sich aber auch warum er "nur" Tenseiga bekommen hat. Shishinki nutzt dies aus und greift hinterhältig an, Inu Yasha will mit seiner Kaze no Kizu dazwischen gehen. Sesshōmaru schlägt dann auf Inu Yasha ein und meint er solle sich raushalten, der Kampf geht also weiter. Myōga will Licht ins Dunkle bringen und bittet Miroku, ihn in Richtung Sesshōmaru zu befördern. Gesagt, getan, Myōga erzählt nun, dass Inu no Taishō Sesshōmaru die Meidō-Tenchnik anvertraute, weil er sich sicher war, dass es Sesshōmaru gelingen würde eine vollständige Meidō zu schaffen. Daraufhin mischt sich Shishinki ein und meint, dann hätte Inu no Taishō Sesshōmaru auch gleich Tessaiga vererben können und hätte die Meidō Zangetsuha-Technik nicht abspalten müssen, um sie Tenseiga zu geben. Sesshōmaru scheint beleidigt und verwirrt, will aber weiter kämpfen, da kommt Inu Yasha wieder in die Quere und Tenseiga]] & Tessaiga fangen an zu pulsieren. Durch die Hilfe von Tessaiga kann Sesshōmaru mit Tenseiga eine vollständige Meidō hinlegen und Shishinki verschwindet in der Meidō Zangetsuha (er stirbt wahrscheinlich in der Unterwelt). Inu Yasha will daraufhin Sesshōmaru aufmuntern und meint sein Tenseiga sei 1000-mal besser als seine stumpfe Klinge Tessaiga, Sesshōmaru hingegen ist immer noch eingeschnappt und sagt, Inu Yasha liege falsch, Tenseiga sei gänzlich nutzlos. Weiterhin meint er, er will Inu Yasha eine Tages persönlich umbringen, weil dieser Tessaiga bekam und nicht Sesshōmaru. Trotzdem meint Myōga, dass Sesshōmaru nun wohl oder übel weiß, was sein Vater ihm beibringen wollte mit Tenseiga und der Meidō Zangetsuha. Er wollte, dass Sesshōmaru zu einem Mitleid mit den Menschen empfinden soll durch Tenseiga. Durch die Meidō Zangetsuha wollte der Inu no Taishō seinem älteren Sohn beibringen, dass dieser seinen Hanyō-Halbbruder als vollwertigen Bruder ansehen soll und mit ihm kämpfen soll und nicht gegen ihn. Kategorie:Episoden